Rage of the WolfLord
by yami no datenshi
Summary: In a time were the Gods ruled, only the forgotten and hated can save the world. But will they want to? Eventual S/C/Z/A, V/C and more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own everything but the characters and some places/ideas…dammit…

Rage of the Wolf-Lord

It was the middle of winter, snowstorms hitting left and right, and the threat of Nifl wolves attacking town was highest. The mountains behind the little town were dark and jagged, ominous when the clouds decided to part for the briefest of moments.

On the outskirts of town, just inside the forest, was a little dwelling, a one room building that was really only fit for storage. In this dwelling, a short blonde woman loved with her husband. A very pregnant blonde, and her very tall blond husband.

The townspeople didn't really like this little family, but would rather ignore them than invite the wrath of Hel and the Nifl mountains by turning them out. They were a superstitious town, and since they were the only true blondes for miles, they recognized the family for their pure blood.

The little blonde woman knew why the skies were so violent tonight. Her little boy would be birthed this night. It would finally be time for her great-nephew to be kicked out of his place of power, and fix the planet.

Turning to look at her husband, she smiled. "It's time, Bolthorn. He'll be here soon."

Bolthorn smiled in return. "The skies rejoice and mountains tremble, Skadi. This world is ready for him." His eyes dimmed a bit. "But this village will surely curse his existence. They will think him an ill omen because of the storms."

Skadi just smiled. "It's only the planet howling in delight. We will understand, even if the village doesn't."

Bolthorn just shook his head. "Too bad the villagers forgot the old teachings, or they would be upon us with never-ending gifts and worship." He paused, thinking that over. "On the other hand, that may be a good thing!"

Skadi grinned at him, then clutched at her abdomen.

"He doesn't want to wait any longer," she gasped out as her husband picked her up and carried her to their bed.

Not even three hours later, a little blond-haired, blue-eyed boy was born. Wailing as soon as his butt was smacked, he calmed rather swiftly. Bolthorn cleaned him quickly, and then placed him into Skadi's awaiting arms.

"Our beautiful little 'Cloud in the storm'," she cooed at him. "You'll be our savior, even if you mightn't get to know us, or be with us for long."

Laying next to his wife, Bolthorn smiled and took in his happily extended family.

--

Miles away, in Midgard, five pairs of eyes suddenly focused to the West.

Six-year-old Sephiroth grinned ferally, electric-green eyes slitted in anticipation, before proceeding with his training at a harsher pace.

Five-year-old Zack Fair's glowing purple eyes beamed jovially before making his way back into the training room to join Sephiroth.

Five-year-old Aeris Gainsburough had a smile on her face that was split like a beaten watermelon. She continued smiled as her verdant eyes fixed on her garden, never once letting the wards and defenses she was learning down.

The gray-blue eyes of a six-year-old Rufus Shinra assessed the view of the night sky from his bedroom window before turning his attention back to Dark Nation.

Dark gray eyes belonging to Roscoe Shinra narrowed in anger.

"No one will take what is mine away from me, not even family!"


	2. Circumstances

Disclaimer: I own everything but the characters and some places/ideas…dammit…

Rage of the Wolf-Lord

Ten-year-old Cloud Strife ran through the forest as fast as his little legs could carry him, zigzagging through the trees, trying to keep the baby Zuu off his tail for a little longer.

Finally reaching the clearing he was running for, Cloud ran straight to his father and jumped behind him, squeaking out a 'help' as he fell flat on his butt.

His father looked from him to the other side of the clearing shaking his head and making 'shoo' motions with his hands and giving a loud roar. The startled Zuu turned tail and flew off back into the forest.

Turning to his panting son, he chuckled.

"What happened?" he asked, crossing his arms against his chest and raising an eyebrow.

Cloud looked up at his father sheepishly. "I was just running along the hidden mountain trails, and I slipped a little. I kinda stumbled onto its nest just a little bit. I didn't really ask for it to chase me!"

Reaching his hand up to his father's extended one, Cloud pouted. "Don't laugh at me!"

Ruffling the spiky blond locks on top of his son's head, he nodded. "Of course not. I would never-"

"Cloud! Thrasir! Lunchtime!"

Cloud looked up into his fathers face. "Last one there has to tell me a story!" At that, Cloud took off at a sprint, pulling out in front of his flabbergasted father.

"Wha-? Hey, what if I win?" Thrasir yelled back as he chased after Cloud. "Drifa, don't let him win! Catch him! I don't wanna tell a story!"

By the time he sat down at the table, all was lost. Thrasir hung his head in dejection, smiling behind his hair. "How could I let this little punk beat me? Am I really getting so old?"

Cloud jumped up from his seat and ran to his father. "No, you can't get old! That's means I'll get old! I don't wanna be old!"

Barking out a laugh, Thrasir ruffled his hair again, then looked towards his wife. Drifa was busy setting plates down on the table, full of sandwiches and fruits.

Cloud whooped in glee as he grabbed his plate, shoving an apple piece down his gullet. Finishing his meal in record time, Cloud looked expectantly at his father.

Thrasir gave him a confused look. "What?"

"A story!" Cloud yelled. "You lost, you owe me a story!"

"Alright, alright. Don't get your fur all mussed." Looking towards Drifa, he contemplated what story to tell. "Have I ever told you about the Great Wolf and his thrir?"

Cloud shook his head in the negative. Drifa nodded in acknowledgment of the telling about to commence as she settled down next to Cloud.

"Well, let's see, where to begin…"

--

The Great Wolf had been pinned to a rock by nothing more than a silk ribbon. A long, magic-imbued silk ribbon, but a silk ribbon all the same. By his own relative, no less.

His nephew had taken a liking for global domination, wanting to power over everything, so he had taken to telling tales of how the Great Wolf would one day turn on everyone, and destroy all with his awesome power.

You see, the Great Wolf was the greatest of animals, and had the power to speak to all of them. He also had enormous strength, and just leaning against a tree from the Northern lands toppled it. He was cunning, and wise, and stealthy. And he had the support of all the creatures on the Planet.

But the Terrible One was resentful of the greatness the Great Wolf had, and coveted it for himself.

The Terrible One sent out one of his own, the Annoying One, to find something that would bind the Great Wolf. And like the usually naïve creature he was, the Great Wolf allowed the test to see if the binding worked to be used upon himself. The unknowing Sacred One bound him, using Gleipner, the magically made silken binding, and secured Gleipner with Gelgja, the chain of a thousand strengths, to a boulder.

When the Great Wolf tested the bonds, he agreed that even he couldn't break out of them. Dead Eater, Guardian of the Gates, and Shadow's Mistress stood next to him, as they agreed to protect him if anything should go wrong, for they were the greatest of partners, and were sworn to each other.

But the Terrible One said that the binding was to remain, that the people of the mortal realm, and the people of the upper realm all feared him, and that he was of ill intent to them, for he was standoffish, and didn't associate with others greatly. And when the Great Wolf looked around at all of his supposed friends and family, only his thrir and the Sacred One were with him.

And so the Great Wolf was locked away for the end of time, For the Terrible One had the Deceiver place a seal upon the Gleipner and Gelgja, so they may never be removed until death.

The Sacred One decided to travel, to seek out a method in which to release the Great Wolf, but one was never found.

The thrir remained by his side, only leaving for the occasional hunt and information collection.

But the Great Wolf was desolate, and over time withdrew from eating, and then from living. And so the Great Wolf died bound in a barren wasteland to a monolith that had been his place of rest for centuries, and has yet to be reunited to his partners and lovers of the thrir.

--

"And that is the story of the Great Wolf." Thrasir cleared his throat and reached for his cup of water.

Cloud looked up into his father's eyes, tears glistening in the corner of his own, and burst out. "Poor wolf. He suffered terribly! And just cuz his stupid nephew was jealous."

Drifa smiled gently at Cloud, rubbing his neck gently. "And that is why, when you make friends, you must treat them with respect, and hide your strength from them until you know that they are worthy of all of you."

Cloud nodded furiously. "Yes Mama!"

Swiping his wrist across his eyes, he dried them quickly. "Can I go back out side now?"

Drifa smiled. "Of course dear. Just try to stay out of trouble for the rest of the afternoon please."

"Kay Mama."

Cloud hurriedly jumped out of his seat, and ran out the door, back into the forest he was just recently chased out of.

Drifa and Thrasir exchanged a look of understanding. "I'll always love you."

"And I you."

--

Cloud was running around on the Gorge again, spelunking through shallow caves and playing with the young Nifl wolf cubs when he came across them.

His most recent endeavor had him sitting in the middle of a litter of six cubs, and the few adults around that watched over them. The cubs were crawling all over him, trying to climb as high as they could, his hair the prize.

He didn't realize how late it was until he looked outside, realizing that the cave was getting darker. Standing after he removed the cubs, he moved to leave.

Gripping his head in pain, images floated across his eyes as pictures clicked and stories made a little more sense. Memories flooded his brain, his mother and father before he was born, his father known as Bolthorn, his mother as Skadi.

And he knew now without a doubt that President Shinra was his nephew. Even amidst the pain, he couldn't help but shudder at the mere thought of being related to that man.

More images passed, a beautiful green-eyed girl in a garden, a jovial boy with violet eyes, and a ferocious silver-haired boy. The images moved, looking straight at him, as if he were there in front of each of them.

Another boy, another blonde, but with dull blue eyes, looked at him as well, and grinned fiercely. Then he nodded.

This time a vision passed through his head. His parents screaming as they were burned alive, villagers standing outside the hut, making sure they couldn't escape. His mother reaching for the loose floorboard, as if pointing it out, before she collapsed onto the floor, eyes glazed over, blood gushing out from a large head wound.

His father dragged himself over to her, one arm missing, and a leg seemingly crooked, and a hole the size of Cloud's fist gaping through his spine. Leaning slightly on top of wife, he held her as they died, pain engraved on their faces eternally in his mind..

Only one thing could penetrate his mind. His parents were dead, and all they left behind was his soul's name. Howling his pain to the skies, he passed out surrounded by the only family he had left.

--

Cloud awoke to whines and whimpers in his ears, slobber and drool dripping off his face, and a headache the size of the Nifl mountain range. Sitting up and wiping his face off, he gathered his wits about him. He would need them if he was going to make it back to what was left of his house undetected.

Reaching his senses out, he sent a desperate mental plea to any person or creature that would help him.

Two Nifl wolves bled out of the darkness moments later, both of their shoulders reaching his head. He bowed low, thanking them for their assistance.

"_I am titled Thytr. I will follow where you ask."_ The taller of the two stepped forward. The only differences between Thytr and the other was that Thytr was male, and his ears were tipped in white.

"_I am titled Myrkr. I will follow were you ask."_ The female might have been smaller, but she looked like she would protect any of her pack to the death. The opposition's death.

Both of their eyes were gold, with only smallish hints of green floating in them.

"I am titled Cloud." Cloud replied. Both wolves tilted their head majestically in acknowledgment.

Thytr knelt down. _"Sit on my back, and we will take you to your former den."_

Cloud scrambled onto Thytr's back, sinking his fingers into the thick ruff so he wouldn't fall off. Standing up, Thytr moved slowly to let Cloud get accustomed to his movements, then took off in a surging leap.

Cloud almost smiled from exhilaration of the run, until he remembered where he was headed and why.

Thytr and Myrkr slunk around the dense undergrowth near the clearing, looking for any townsfolk left behind.

"_The way is clear. None of the humans are here." _Myrkr stated as she rounded the clearing back to them.

Cloud slid off of Thytr's back, slowly walking towards what remained of his home for ten years. Carefully placing his feet at the most stable spots, he made his way into the house. Walking to the middle of the room where his parents had fallen, he noticed rather quickly that their bodies were gone.

A flash of and sad smile and somber verdant eyes, and Cloud had to shake his head at the vision, kneeling onto the floor.

Reaching his hands down, he felt for any little catch or loose spot he could use to pry up the floor with.

Finally finding a loose spot, he pried the wood up and looked inside. A long silk cord was inside, 'Gleipner' his mind supplied, along with a book of memories looking as ancient as his soul was, a leather pouch full of gil, and a small bag full of materia.

Pulling everything out of the niche in the floor, Cloud stood and walked out of the ruins. There would be enough time to study these away from here, at the cave he had been found at. For now he needed to get away from the villagers.

--

Dropping off of Thytr's back once again, Cloud huddled into the middle of the cubs and adults that had returned. Thanking Thytr and Myrkr once again, he opened the bag he found on the way out of his ruined home and pulled out the bag of material.

Rolling them out of the bag, he picked one up. The faint green shine it had was pretty, but he really didn't know how to use magic at the moment. Staring hard at it, he tried to concentrate to see if he could tell what kind it is.

"A Master Magic, and it feels like it's full, or maybe leveled out." He lightened his gaze and just looked at it. "Hmm."

He placed it on his lap and reached for a second one. As he picked up a blue one, the green one vanished in a flash of light. Yelping in surprise, he looked around the ground at his legs, trying to find the suddenly gone globe. A green glow at his left thigh caught his attention, and he focused on it.

"Umm…"

"_It seems to have merged into your skin," _Myrkr stated. _"I think it likes you."_

Cloud's giggle was slightly hysterical, but he decided to ignore it for now, and turned to the rest of the materia. The blue sphere was a 'all' materia, and it also felt 'full'. Placing it down next to his left thigh, his eyes widened in surprise as it also vanished, but inro his left arm instead.

"_I think they all might like you." _ Thytr dryly stated.

"Um, you might be right." Cloud grabbed the remaining three stones. One was blue, one was red, and the other was purple.

The blue one was a Quadra Magic. It decided it wanted his right leg. The purple one was a Speed Plus, and suddenly his right arm was full of materia as well. The red was a Master Summon, and it thought his chest was the best place to delve into.

"This is ridiculous! Why is materia attaching itself to me?" Cloud looked at the wolves for any help at all. "Am I a freaking _magnet_, now?!"

Thytr made a coughing-bark sound. Cloud narrowed his eyes at him. "You're laughing at me! Not funny."

Myrkr paced over to Cloud and laid down next to him, _"Why don't you sleep the rest of the night away. We will look through the rest of your things tomorrow. Sleep, you have had a long day."_

Cloud yawned, dispelling any thought he had of refusing, Laying down next to Myrkr, he nestled into her soft fur and instantly fell asleep.


	3. Unexpected Allies

Disclaimer: I own everything but the characters and some places/ideas…dammit…

Rage of the Wolf-Lord

"C'mon Seph, you know you want to meet her!"

The exuberant young man was dragging the youngest general Shinra had ever known behind him, pulling at his wrist as they passed dilapidated buildings and piles of rubble that might have been sturdy structures at one time.

"Zakuri, I am already following you. I just don't see why you must hold my hand like a lost little child. I'm perfectly capable of navigating my way through the slums without your weird internal GPS getting us lost before you finally figure out where we are."

"Ah! Don't call me that!" Zack scowled. ""And I don't get lost, either!"

Letting go of Sephiroth's hand, Zack ran forward excitedly. "We're here!"

Sephiroth looked up at the massive structure that must have once been a church. The only real difference he could see between this building and the rubble around it was the tiniest ray of sunshine hitting its roof.

By the time Sephiroth had walked up to the door, Zack had one open already and was gesturing for him to enter.

Stopping as soon as electric-green and verdant met, he managed a small nod at the hugely smiling female.

"Hel," he politely greeted.

"Jormungand," she replied.

Zack looked at them both in exasperation. "You guys suck! That 'hello' was _horrible_! Seph, this is Aeris. Aeris, Sephiroth."

Aeris giggled at Zack. "Nice to finally meet you, Sephiroth. Zack has told me so much about you!"

Clasping one of Sephiroth's hands in hers, her other hand reached for Zack's outstretched one.

"Come, come! I made pies and cookies. And tea!"

She dragged them over to a blanket placed on the ground surrounded by flowers, sunlight drifting down to finish the utopian effect.

Sitting on the blanket, she released their hands to clasp hers together.

"So, Sephiroth, how did you get manage to get dragged down by the puppy?"

Zack groaned at the nickname, while Sephiroth grinned, feeling relaxed.

"That will never go away, will it? Such an undignified nickname!" Zack stood up and placed his fisted hands on his hips in mock indignation.

Sephiroth, totally out of character, rolled his eyes while Aeris tried to stop her giggles.

"Maybe if you wouldn't rush around, getting in everyone's business, bouncing around from one end of Shinra to the next. You could always ask Angeal for suggestions." Sephiroth paused, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Then again, he is the one who gave you the title."

Zack huffed, plopping back down before grinning like a mad fool. Which he, undeniably, was.

"Angeal and Genesis had the same time of leave on few occasions," Sephiroth started. "On one such occasion, Angeal wanted to leave Midgard for a little, and Genesis followed. They were headed to the outer edge of the slums when they came upon Zack entering Midgard."

Zack leaned back on his hands, taking over for Sephiroth. "I was getting mugged by a few new cadets at the time. I was, what, fourteen?" He paused, rubbing his chin, then shrugged. "Well, it doesn't really matter. There were only about four of them, and I didn't like the thought of getting mugged on my first day here. So I whooped their asses. Wasn't hard, they were noobs who didn't even know how to throw a punch. I was actually really disappointed in the fight."

"Anyway, Angeal and Genesis apparently the entire event, from start to finish." Zack's eyes crinkled from the large smile on his face. "Angeal walked over to the cadets and got their names, and the names of their commanding officers, the proceeded to tell them that even a puppy could kill of provoked enough."

Aeris giggled again, amusement in her eyes. "So puppy stuck from that?"

Zack grinned. "Yup! Genesis had come over to my side in all his crimson broodiness, quoted something from Loveless, then told me that since Angeal had nick'd me, I was stuck with him."

Sephiroth coughed into his hand, smiling at the randomness of Genesis yet again.

"So Angeal took me by the shoulder, told me I had potential, then dragged me into Shinra. When he introduced me to Seph here, it like instantly clicked. He looked my straight in the eyes, nodded his head, and said 'Garm' with that hot little purr he's got."

Sephiroth growled. "I did _not_ purr!"

"Zack waved a hand in the air and smirked. "Sure you didn't. Anyway, I responded with 'Jormungand', and we've been pretty much inseparable since."

Aeris laughed at that.

"And then," she said, "you decided to filter more sunlight in by widening the hole in my roof with your body. Always unpredictable, aren't we Zack?"

Sephiroth groaned. "How did you get to a point as to where you fell off the plates? No, wait. Never mind." Sephiroth rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I don't really think I want to know."

Zack crossed his arms and grinned smugly. "It was the smell of pies. I didn't notice I was falling until I had already hit the ground."

Sephiroth closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Zakuri…"

Aeris piped in at that point. "I hadn't even made any pies that day, nor did I bring any with me. Isn't he amazing?"

"He's _something_, alright."

Zack's grin suddenly fell off his face. "More serious topic. When are we getting the fourth?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "As soon as I can get any information on him. Finding and going on only blue eyes is taking a while."

"He has blond hair." Aeris jumped in. "It spikes up like Zack's."

Sephiroth and Zack both turned to look at her.

"How do you know this Babe?" Zack asked.

"A vision. Just a few days ago, his parents joined my realm. Disfigured, mutilated, and burned to death. He had to watch it all, even though he wasn't present."

Zack growled and Sephiroth frowned.

"From what I could glean from their memories' the village they were from was superstitious and hated difference. They were different. Their bodies were dumped into the River Van. The only other thing I could get was craggy mountains and cold."

Sephiroth stood abruptly, the 'General' mask back on. "Excuse me. I have just received more than enough information to find him."

With that, Sephiroth turned and marched out, back stiff with anticipation.

Zack grinned at Aeris, then followed after Sephiroth. "Thanks Babe! He's been going nuts over this for ages!"

"Good luck!" she called after them.

--

Cloud woke to a nose pressing its damp self to his cheek. Opening blurry eyes, he sat up and stretched.

Wondering where he was, it all suddenly came back to him, and he crashed into reality.

His parents were gone.

Eyes tearing, he cried out in pain, howling into the morning mist. A chorus of howls followed behind his. All of them knew they had lost something. And they knew that the gods did not approve of it. This village will bring strife upon itself.

Cloud wiped his eyes on his shirt, then stood up. Quickly grabbing the little pack next to him, he removed the book.

"If you don't mind, will you make sure that this book doesn't get damaged. Thank you."

Walking out of the cave, he started towards the old abandoned house that was even further out than his house used to be. Supplies were a must, and even if they might be old, they would be better than nothing. He doubted the villagers would like him walking into town.

Pulling out gleipner, he unrolled it a little, then wrapped it around his waist. Anything for protection and warmth at this moment.

He turned back, only to find Thytr and Myrkr behind him. Startled, he jumped a little, then placed his hand behind his head.

"Eheheh…I was just gonna ask if you would come with me. I don't feel very comfortable alone."

Thytr shook his head, and Myrkr huffed. _"We would follow you anyway, hvelpr."_

Cloud blinked. "Oh, well than thank you."

Turning back around, he trekked the dangerous gorge, stumbling once in a while, but mostly keeping his feet beneath him.

Before too long, he stumbled to the front gate of the abandoned Shinra Mansion. Pushing open the gate, he stepped onto the half-overgrown, half-dead lawn, the wolves trailing behind him. The front door wasn't exactly closed, just kind of hanging there. Pulling it open a little more, he made a wide enough entrance for the wolves.

It was _huge_ on the inside. Examining all the rooms on the bottom, he didn't find anything even remotely useful. Not even a wooden stake.

The grand staircase in the foyer of the building was half gone, only the right side remaining. Gingerly placing his steps, he went up. Deciding left was the best course for now, he headed for the first door. Another empty room. The other room had a giant cabinet in it.

Stepping up to the cabinet, Cloud felt a bit of unease, but nothing much as he opened the door. Inside was a collection of guns. Beautiful, if not well maintained. Hanging on the inside of the door was a key.

Pulling off his little pack and stuffing it with all the ammo and every pistol he could find, he unwrapped gleipner from around his waist and used it to tie the rifles onto his pack. Grabbing the key, he exited the room, then moved to the opposite side of the staircase.

Another mostly empty room, and he entered the last room. It was a connection of two room. An entrance, and a bedroom. The bedroom was almost fully furnished, which surprised Cloud.

The bed didn't have a frame, but the bookcase was full of books. Glancing through the titles, he noticed one didn't quite fit. Instead of being a scientific book of some sort like the others, it was a book of fairy tales.

Cloud pulled it off the shelf, and at that moment, the wall nest to it opened up. The two wolves growled in surprise, crouched down in threatening stances.

Looking through the opening, Cloud saw a set of rickety looking wooden planks forming some sort of strange spiral stair.

"I think it might be safe. I'm gonna go down."

"_I don't like this,"_ Myrkr stated as she went down first.

"_I don't either, but who knows what might need to be taken care of now, instead of later." _Thytr replied. He was going to take the rear.

Cloud agreed, though that wasn't what he was agreeing for. He felt like there was someone calling him. Not really talking to him, but asking for help.

The bottom opened into a cave-ish hallway. At the end of the hallway were two doors. Pulling the key out of his pocket, Cloud went to the locked door first.

Pushing the door open, it was only full of coffins. All of them opened except for the one in the middle. Pulling a pistol out of his pack, he crept towards the closed coffin, rapping on the lid lightly.

The knocks that replied almost scared Cloud to death. He jumped back in a startled squeal as the lid pushed itself off, and the wolves jumped in front of him.

Red eyes gleamed in the darkness, looking straight at him. Studying the little boy in front of him, he finally took note of the two Nifl wolves growling at him from in front of the boy. Interesting.

"Why have you come here?"

Cloud jumped again as the red-eyed man spoke.

"_Don't say too much. Basics should be just fine."_ Thytr said, staying crouched low, though not growling anymore.

"Okay." Cloud blink as the red-eyed man gave him a strange look. "Um…I'm looking for supplies."

Red eyes blinked, then the man stood up and stepped out of the coffin, leaning against it. "Why are you looking for supplies here?"

Cloud gulped loudly, then said in a shaky voice, "I found the key to this door upstairs. I thought there might be something in here I could use for protection besides the weapons I've got."

The man shook his head. "I mean, why are you looking in the Shinra Mansion. Why not in a village?"

Cloud's face folded in on itself for a minute, then he gave a shaky smile. "Because the villagers will kill me if I show my face to them, just like they did to my parents."

The man closed his eyes, deep in thought. "I am Vincent Valentine. If you would like, I will accompany you through the mountains."

Clouds eyes widened. "Can I trust him?"

"_I smell no lies on him."_ Myrkr replied.

"So he's safe?"

Thytr looked closely at the man, then relaxed. _"Yes, he would do well on our journey."_

Vincent stared at him as he seemed to be talking to himself, but then noticed the wolves sinking down onto their haunches.

"Okay, if you want. But these are my friends, and they're coming too." Cloud stood up as straight as he could and looked the man in the eye. "I'm Cloud Strife, and I just want to leave Nifl behind."

Vincent nodded. "Very well. I will need to find weapons to-"

"Do you use guns?" Cloud interrupted.

"Yes." Vincent replied simply.

Cloud removed his pack from his back, and Vincent realized that all of his Rifles were strapped to the outside of it. When Cloud opened the bag, all of his pistols were in there, including Death Penalty.

Crouching down next to Cloud, Vincent claimed all the guns but the one Cloud was holding, and somehow fit them all onto his person after checking them for damage. Cloud watched in wide-eyed awe as they disappeared into the scrappy red cape.

Gleipner back around his waist, an empty bag on his back, and one destroyed lab room later Vincent and Cloud were on their way back to the little wolf den to get the rest of Clouds things, smoke and ashes filling the air behind them.


	4. Spying

Disclaimer: I own everything but the characters and some places/ideas…dammit…

Cloud woke to noises and scents he wasn't used to. Why he could scent the base smell of each wolf, or hear Vincent breathing from the other side of the den, he didn't know. It was just awkward and different, and now that he noticed, his eyes were hurting.

Squinting, he looked around, then outside. He almost shrieked out loud when he was able to see a beetle scurrying around a rock on the other side of the gorge.

Grabbing his chest above his hyper'd heart, he tried to calm himself down.

"Are you okay?"

Vincent's abrupt question did startle a shriek out of him this time. Vincent stood and walked over to him, concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Cloud?"

Taking a deep breath, Cloud nodded in response. "Yeah, just a little worried."

Vincent tilted his head, then crouched down in front of him. "Anything I can help with?"

Cloud observed him closely, taking in what his new enhancements were telling him, subconsciously translating everything they told him. He could trust Vincent.

Nodding, Cloud responded with a little hesitance, "My hearing, sight, and smell are suddenly going haywire."

Vincent studied him and nodded. "Everything you've been taking in has been understood by you, correct?" At Cloud's nod, he continued, "Then these are natural, and most likely would have happened sooner or later. If they were something someone had done to you, you wouldn't have understood anything they've been saying to you. You would have to learn everything from the beginning."

Cloud slowly nodded in acceptance.

"What are they telling you now, Cloud?"

"To trust you, that you're not lying to me."

Vincent nodded. "Good. Trust those. They will tell you what you need when facing an enemy."

Cloud stared at him pensively, then broke out in a bright smile. "Thanks Vincent! I'm not scared anymore."

Standing, Vincent stooped a little to exit the den, leaving Cloud to his thoughts.

Cloud didn't take too long, running out behind Vincent only a few minutes later, bag and gleipner in hands. "Ready to go?"

Vincent 'hmph'd' in response, moving to take the lead.

In a flash, Cloud was beside Vincent, Myrkr in front of them, keeping an ear out for danger. Thytr was behind them, telling the others of their pack they would be back with their new home soon, before trailing behind Cloud and Vincent to take rear guard.

--

She watched through deadened eyes, intent on the odd little group going through her mountains. The wolves were normal, though they didn't really come up this far very often, but the tall demon and the little one were not. The demon was one made by her old lover, but the little one, she couldn't place.

She studied him further. Spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and jumping around the demon in an excitable manner.

These were the ones that were going to stop her?! She almost laughed, it was so ridiculous. A child and a demon, with only a couple of Nifl wolves for protection.

She paused in thought and gasped. The blond child was staring directly at her.

Hurriedly stopping the vision in her mirror, she frowned at her reflection. How was the child able to sense her? Or was it a mere fluke, the child only looking in the direction she had been viewing from? Better to be safe than sorry. She would visit then again, later.

--

Cloud paused in the middle of his step. Looking directly to the East, he stared at a spot towards the top of the nearest mountain.

Vincent paused in his walking as well. "What is it, Cloud?"

"I don't know," Cloud said, shaking his head in confusion. "For a minute there, I thought we were being watched. But it's gone now."

Vincent and the wolves also looked to where Cloud had been staring, but saw nothing but mountain and sky.

"Whatever you saw, or felt, we must take caution now," Vincent said after a moment of silence. "But why would someone want to watch us?"

"It's because of me," came the soft reply from behind him.

Vincent turned and stared at Cloud's lowered head. "What makes you say that?"

"Because I'm going to kill Loki." Cloud's reply not only startled Vincent, but also shocked him down to his core.

"Loki? You know _Loki_?!" Vincent's incredulous question jolted Cloud from his thoughts.

"Huh?" was the lackluster reply.

"Loki. You said his name as if it were a curse! _Loki!_"

Cloud's eyes widened, then narrowed. "You mean my stupid, ill-mannered, self-centered, egotistical, Hel-damned, mad scientist cluster-fuck of a great-great-nephew? Yeah, I know Loki." Cloud looked straight at Vincent, not once blinking through his tirade, the apathetic expression on his face not betraying anything he felt. "Yeah, I know the fucktarded asshat. I can never seem to get away from the damn bastard."

Vincent's eyes widened in shock, while Myrkr and Thytr both laughing in the back of his head.

"The stupid git had the nerve to try and take me away from my parents when I was around six. Of course, Mom and Dad never agreed to it. He even changed his name. It's Hojo now, and he works at some company called Shinra."

Vincent closed off his expression, tumbling through his thoughts, trying to put his suddenly broken brain back together again. Clearing his throat, he managed only two questions before his voice box decided it hated him and stopped working.

"What? Great-great-…nephew?"

Cloud groaned. "Please don't mention any of this to anyone else. I have enough problems trying to keep that damn Molboro out of my _own_ thoughts. I don't like to think about it. All I know is that it has something to do with my Dad's side of the family tree."

Shaking his head, Vincent nodded. "Loki did this to me," he said, lifting his claw. "Decided that he didn't like it that I loved his assistant at the time, that I was distracting her, so when he found out she was pregnant, I was his newest experiment. I never did find out what happened to her, or my child."

Cloud shuddered. "Loki's a bastard, and deserves everything I'm gonna give him!"

Taking a deep breath, Cloud cleared his expression and smiled at Vincent. "No more depressing talk! Let's get moving."

Vincent nodded, saving any more questions for later thought. "We should be in Rocket Town by mid-afternoon if we keep walking this direction."

Cloud nodded. Rocket Town sounded nice.

--

As soon as they left the forests and mountains behind, the first thing they saw was a giant metal pillar sticking out of the ground. The next thing they saw was a little town surrounding said metal pillar. Upon closer inspection, it was a rocket.

"Now I know why they named it 'Rocket Town'." Vincent dryly stated.

Cloud nodded in agreement.

Their trip to the Inn left them disappointed and wanting for a place to lodge at for the night. The suggestion of a 'Cid' was the only thing given to them. Yet the sound of over-dramatic cursing and metal meeting metal improved their mood.

Upon coming to an open garage, they sighted a blond man with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, cursing at the engine of what looked to be an airplane as a wrench was flung across the room.

Looking up from the engine, the man gave them both a hard stare and grunted at them. "Whaddya want?"

Cloud quickly moved to the back of Vincent, not quite sure how to handle the gruff man. Vincent merely nodded at him.

"Well, ya broody bastard, _whaddya want_?" he asked again.

Vincent quirked a brow, lips pursed. "My _name _is _Vincent,_ and he is Cloud. We were told to find a 'Cid', that he would give us a place to stay for the night."

"Well, ya found me." Cid replied. "It's forty gil a night, an extra ten for meals and a bath."

"We'll take it." Cloud piped in from behind Vincent. "Anything is better than the rocky ground again. But it's a couple more than just me and him."

Cid nodded. "Who?"

Cloud make an arm movement to the side, and 'Cid watched in amazement as two Nifl wolves bled out of the shadows to sit next to Cloud.

Cid's cigarette fell to the floor, and he blew a hard breath out. "Well I'll be damned." He bent his head down to Cloud, an almost bow. "I've waited for you for years, Fen-I mean, Cloud. Skad-Drifa was always writin' me letters 'bout you. Said you were the cutest little kid in the world. I'm Cid, and I'm to be your navigator."

Cloud smiled at his mother's name, then frowned. "Uncle Cid? The one who always wrote letters about Wutai for my mom, and always sending us the 'good tea'?"

Cid laughed, then reached forward to rub Cloud's spikes. "Yep, that's me! Ain't nuthin better than Wutaian Jasmine!"

Cloud giggled. "This is my guardian, Vincent, and my companions Myrkr and Thytr. The rest of the pack had to stay behind for now, but they'll join us when things settle down." He frowned then. "Loki's on the move. I'm pretty sure Angrboda was the one I felt scrying us today."

Cid nodded. "well, since I'm pretty sure you young'uns haven't had a decent bed in a while, go on inside and sleep for a while. Last door on the left at the end of the hallway."

Cloud nodded and entered the house, followed by Thytr and Myrkr, Vincent staying behind to discuss current affairs with Cid.

Laying down on the first bed he saw, he was out for the night.

--

Aeris had felt her movement, and responded as soon as her morbid presence had withdrawn. Casting a camouflage spell onto Cloud and his group, she pushed as much energy as she could into it. No one would be able to break it, or see the little one and his group.

Gathering what little power she had left, she sent a lif-lauss to Sephiroth and Zack, to inform them of what was happening. Then she passed out.

--

"Seph, why is there a dead guy looking at me? No, why is there a dead guy _following_ me would be the better question."

Sephiroth looked at the spectre floating behind Zack, and eyebrow raised in amusement. "It seems that Aeris has sent one of her lif-lauss to us with a message."

Zack crinkled his eyes. "What's a lif-lauss?"

"One of the lifeless." At Zack's blank look, Sephiroth sighed. "One of the souls she guards. He seems to have a message for us."

Sephiroth motioned for the poor dead soul to speak.

"She has made her first move. I have taken all precautions I can, but it might not be enough. Be on guard." With that, the lif-lauss vanished into thin air.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes in anger, and Zack scowled.

"It's time to find our fourth, and rid the world of the pesky disease trying to take what is ours."

--

When Vincent awoke, it was to a Cloud that was blindly staring nowhere out a window, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"We should go to the Northern Continent."

The sudden proclamation finished the task of waking Vincent. "The Northern Continent? Why?"

"It's cold, no one would think to look for us there, and we could use the place for training."

Vincent blinked. "How would we get there? And what about the pack?" Vincent blinked again. Since when had he started thinking like a pack-mate?

"Uncle Cid. He has an airship we could use! We could pick up the rest of the pack, and then he could fly us all the way to the Northern Continent!"

Vincent mulled the thought over. It was a relatively good plan, and Cloud could certainly use some training. He could also use a little time to remove the rust from any technique he might have forgotten. "Very well. The idea has merit, and I could use a little time myself."

Cloud jumped up from his chair in glee, hugging Vincent tight at the waist. "Thank you so much, Vincent!"

Not quite used to open displays of affection just yet, Vincent raised his right hand to run it through Cloud's hair, and then asked if he had asked Cid this yet.

Cloud looked up at Vincent, then let go and tore off to the dining room. "UNCLE CID!"

Vincent followed Cloud sedately, walking into the dining room to a giant face-eating grin from Cloud, and one almost as big on Cid.

I only have one condition," he said, patting Cloud on the head. "You gotta call me Cid. None o' this 'uncle' crap yer spewin' out!"

"Kay!" Cloud replied excitedly. "What's for breakfast?"


	5. Withdrawal from

Sixteen-year-old Cloud Strife looked down from the top of the cliff he was standing on

Disclaimer: I own everything but the characters and some places/ideas…dammit…

Sixteen-year-old Cloud Strife looked down from the top of the cliff he was standing on. Below him a pack of Nifl wolf cubs were playing around in the snow, jumping and biting at each other. Cloud grinned down at them, laughing when the youngest one finally got a good head-butt in and knocked his older brother down.

Looking out into the distance, he could still feel the disgusting presence of the old hag trying to find him, and the warmth of his thrir still searching for him.

Vincent came up to stand beside him, Cid on his other side. "Are you sure about this, Cloud?"

Cloud looked up at Vincent, who was _still_ taller than him, but now only by a good twelve inches, and nodded. "Yes, I do believe I am. It is time for me leave, time for the world to be rid of that gods-forsaken Loki and his dead-ish wench. Odin as well, the damned bastard. Tyr would do a _much_ better job at running Shinra, much less Thor. Hell, Tyr's Dark Nation would be better at running that thrice damned company than Odin!"

Vincent coughed into his hand, Cid not being so polite and outright laughing.

"Dammit, kid! Don't make an old man laugh like that!"

Cloud grinned over at Cid. "I thought you weren't old. When did this change?"

Cid sputtered, and Vincent let out a laugh this time. "You've dug your own hole, Cid."

Cloud let his eyes wander around, until they settled back onto the cubs playing down below again. "I feel that Angrboda, Jenova, is starting to get desperate. The scrying has gotten more powerful just within the last few days, and I don't want to think what kind of sacrifices had to go into it to make it that way." He shuddered, whether the cold affected him or not was unknown. "She's become much worse. From what I can gather of her thoughts from the glimpses I get through her terribly made spells, she's become a lot more unstable in the head, meaning Lok-Hojo, has also unbalanced a little more. The whiteness of chaos surrounding them is actually quite scary."

Cloud gave Vincent a wry look. "That's chaos with a lower case 'c'."

Vincent spared him a glance, then resumed his watch on the cubs as well. "Hojo has always been unstable, but if he has gotten worse, then things must be very bad. Very bad indeed."

Cloud nodded in agreement. "My thrir aren't too far away. If we leave within the hour, we'll miss them by about three days. I don't want to meet up with them quite yet."

Vincent gave him a questioning glance, but remained silent. Cid, on the other hand, was vocal about his thoughts. "Whaddya mean, you don't wanna meet up with 'em yet? Isn't this what you've been waiting for the past six years we've been here? Besides the training?"

Cloud sighed. "I don't know, but it's just a feeling I have. I can't meet them yet. And they're so close, but I just don't know what it is." He sent a pleading glance at Vincent. "It's just one of those gut feelings I've got. Something will go wrong if we meet now."

Vincent nodded. "Your instincts have never let you down before, so I don't see why we shouldn't believe in them now. We'll leave by noon." With that, Vincent swirled around in red-cape goodness and disappeared into the little cabin they had built not-to-long ago.

Cid snorted and pulled a cigarette out, lighting it before following Vincent. "Never woulda thought Vincent would try ta be alpha. S'interestin', that's for sure."

Cloud followed Cid's slow walk back to the cabin with his eyes, a slow grin forming on his lips. "Heh, Vincent as alpha. Not a bad plan, Cid. Make them notice him, and forget the little blond-haired kid in the background."

Turning back to the pack below, Cloud gave a sharp whistle as he jumped down to join them. Adults from the forest started bleeding out of vegetation, and the cubs forgot their little games as Cloud sat down around him.

"I'm going to be leaving this afternoon. I would like to know of three who would come with me, to help in protection of mine and ours."

Thytr and Myrkr were automatically at his side, and a third wolf, Varda, sat down next to him.

"Thank you." Cloud smiled gratefully at them. "And I leave Daga and Skyn in charge while I'm away. Please follow their lead."

Standing, Cloud followed the path next to cliff that would send him back up, Thytr, Myrkr and Varda following.

Cid was already in the airship, preparing everything inside and making sure nothing was wrong in the final stages of start-up. Vincent was walking in Cid's direction, a bag of clothes in both hands. Grabbing his own bag, he closed the door to the cabin behind him, then boarded ship with the wolves.

--

Sephiroth frowned. Zack noticed Sephiroth frowning, and frowned at Sephiroth. Aeris noticed Zack frowning at Sephiroth, Sephiroth frowning at nothing in particular, and grinned at both of them. "You boys are so cute! All frowny at each other. I could just eat you up!"

Sephiroth looked startled, and Zack had the decency to blush. "What?" was the simultaneous reply.

Aeris giggled. "Sephiroth was being all frowny in the distance, and Zack was being all frowny at Sephiroth. You two were just too cute for words!"

Zack grinned at her, picking her up by the waist and twirling her around. Sephiroth resumed his frowniness.

He was looking from the top of his chocobo, a nice black named Otul. If you considered ripping out your entrails and feeding them to your herd mates for breakfast for looking at him funny was nice.

Aeris' own rose-colored chocobo was an even-tempered hen named Lilja. Zack's not-quite-as-fierce-but-still-able-to-kick-ass silver-gray was called Vapn.

Sephiroth had noticed the cabin from a few miles back, his eyesight being much better than either Aeris' or Zack's. But despite his eyesight, he had found nothing other than a large pack of what looked to be Nifl wolves running about it.

"They are not here. Our fourth is not here."

Zack and Aeris stopped and stared at him. "Whaddya mean, not here? He _has_ to be! It's the only place we haven't looked yet!"

Aeris placed a hand on Zack's arm, calming him down slightly. She focused on Sephiroth. "Are you sure?"

Sephiroth growled, low and feral in his throat. "He is not here."

Zack blinked out of his dismay, eyes widening at the tone in Sephiroth's voice. "Um, Seph, buddy. I think it's time we had a calm down session. Anger at this moment, in this place, is _bad!_ Calmness is what it's all about! _Calmness_!"

Dismounting, Sephiroth turned to look at Zack, and even Aeris froze at his expression. His pupils had contracted from his normally odd-looking vertical slits, to horizontal slits. "Um, Seph? I don't think your eyes are supposed to do that!"

At that point, Zack had grabbed Aeris around the waist and hauled ass backwards.

"When I get my hands on that blond-haired little brat, I'm going to chain him to our bed and weld the locks shut!"

Zack and Aeris just stood in shock for a moment. Aeris' laughter broke the strained silence.

Zack's grin returned, bigger than ever, and he marched back up to Sephiroth. "Seph, that's the best damn thing I've ever heard you say!" The pout Zack suddenly slapped on would kill a puppy. "Why don't you ever give_ me_ threats like that? I always get maiming or death or something. Totally not cool!"

Sephiroth gave them both a brief, if small, smile. Turning back to the cabin, he motioned towards its general direction. "The only things milling about are the Nifl wolves. Ruts from landing gear towards the east of the cabin are still somewhat fresh. The dirty little boy left not even two days ago!"

Zack patted Sephiroth on the shoulder. "There, there. It'll be okay. You just wait and see. We'll find him."

Aeris took one of his hands in hers, smiling into his calming eyes. "And when we do find him, we'll make sure he remains shackled to at least one of us at all times." She smiled impishly. "Hopefully it will be me."

Zack chortled, face turning red from lack of breath. "Oh Aeris, we love you so much!"

Sephiroth smirked in her direction, before re-mounting Otul. "Let's head back to that last village. We'll stay the night, and try to find him again in the morning."

--

Cloud figured Cid would be the best person to ask for any place they might be able to lay low for a while. How could he have been so stupid?

Cid had parked them right outside of the capital of Wutai.

Vincent gave Cid an exasperated look and shook his head. Cloud just gave him a pleading glance, as if asking 'Why? Why do you do this to me? What have I ever done to you?'. The looks went unnoticed.

Cid was grinning like a little kid who just stole his mom's famous dumbapple pie and got away with it.

Turning back towards the two lollygaggers, Cid glared. "What's holding ya up?"

Vincent sighed. "Cid, why are we in Wutai?"

"I ran out 'a tea. And Cloud said anywhere we c'n lay low. I gotta coupla…people, here who'd help us out."

Cloud didn't want to know, he really didn't. So instead he asked, "How long do you think they will house us for? Only a few days are needed."

"Yeah, they'll cover us a coupla days, an' all we gotta do is give them a coupla materia. Even trade."

Cloud tried not to be too angry, he really did. "Cid, we don't _have_ any materia."

Cid blinked back at him. "Oh, well why didn't ya say so? I woulda gone to the temple of Hel if I'd a known that."

Cloud palmed his face, turning around and returning to the ship. "I'll wait in with the wolves. Go get your tea, Cid."

Vincent turned towards Cid, quirked an eyebrow, and followed Cloud. "We'll be waiting."

"Aww, dammit."

--

The Temple of Hel was a huge, decrepit old pyramid-like structure on the middle of an island in the middle of the ocean in the middle of nowhere. It was a sorry sight, to say the least.

"'What the hell?' and 'why?' are the first two things that come to mind."

"Hell, kiddo, I ain't got no fuckin' clue. All I know was that the Temple of Hel was here. I didn't think it'd be in this bad 'a shape."

"Cid, I do believe that you are no longer our navigator. Cloud, please take over."

"Yessir!"

"Aww, double dammit."

--

"They were at my temple, but they're gone now. I felt his presence there."

"You mean that gods-forsaken little island in the middle of nowhere? The one that could fall apart if some_one_, or some_thing_, so much as _breathed_ on it? The one that no one knows how it was built, cuz there wasn't even a ruins of a village there? That one?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Well, okay! Just making sure I had the right one."

"Don't make me maim you, Zakuri."

"Shutting up!"

--

"Go to Nifl."

Cid and Vincent just stared at Cloud. "What?"

"Niflheim." Cloud stared right back. "It would be the last place anyone would look for me. Think about it. I was treated wrong there all of my childhood, no one even remotely liked me there. No one will probably recognize me either, as they never paid attention to whom their kids were beating on. It has been six years."

Vincent pondered the suggestion as Cid vocally denied it. "I ain't gonna send you to no damn place that'll just keep-"

"Cid, shut up." Cid's mouth closed at Vincent's bland statement. "It's a good plan. But first, we must get Cloud a weapon that doesn't break every time he uses it."

Cloud had the decency to blush at that comment. "I can't _help_ it that every sword we come across is horribly made! One swing and they're done! Why do you think I've been doing mostly hand-to-hand?"

"I don't know why I didn't think of this before we went to all of those places Cid was suggesting, but Smidrheim would be the best place to go for a weapon for you. And the wolves would be able to run free for the few days we would need to be there."

--

Smidrheim was a little village that mainly consisted of blacksmiths. It held maybe twenty houses, and only four he could tell so far, were of the general description. The others all had smithies attached to them.

"I'm going to assume that I can get a sword made here."

Vincent's bland expression brought a grin to Cloud's face. Cid was laughing in the background.

"Yes, Cloud. A sword for you can be made here."

"Oh good! I didn't think there would be any blacksmiths around for miles!"

Vincent rubbed his temples with his good hand, then turned around. "I'm going to go back in and let the pack out. They need a good run, and I'm not inclined to follow you at the moment."

Cloud laughed at that, but nodded agreement. "Cid should stay here to watch the airship. I'll be back in a few hours then." Tossing a wave over his shoulder, Cloud sauntered down the ramp and wandered into town.

Walking through the shops, he noticed that each one was specialized. One did nails and other building fastenings, another did gardening tools, and another did interior decorations. Even the weapons shops were specialized. The shop he was currently in apparently worked on nothing but spears. The last one was shuriken.

He exited the shop, and turned towards the last smithy. Once he entered, he almost passed out in sheer happiness. Swords decorated every wall. Large, small, huge, thin. Beautiful.

The man behind the counter was fairly tall, and broader than his door. Smiling brown eyes peeked at him from behind a huge, scruffy looking brown beard.

"Can I help you?" the man asked, voice almost vibrating in Cloud's chest.

"Um, yes. I need a sword."

The man behind the counter chuckled. "Well, as you can see, I've got plenty of them. Which one do you want?"

Cloud couldn't help but smile at the friendly man. "One that doesn't break every time I try to use it."

The man chortled again, holding out a hand. "I like you. Name's Styrandi."

Cloud took his hand and shook it. "Cloud."

"What kind of sword are you looking for? Anything in particular?"

Cloud shrugged. "As long as it's big, and doesn't fall apart the first time I use it, whatever."

Styrandi smiled and slapped his hands together.. "Ah. Very well. Let's see you hold this biggun' here. This is an over-sized bastard sword. I doubt you could pick it up, but let's see what you got."

Cloud lifted the bastard sword out of the mans hands with both of his, then turned towards the door. "You don't mind if I do a few practice swings, do you?"

"Nah, go ahead." Styrandi followed Cloud out, only to drop his jaw in astonishment.

Cloud was swinging the sword with one hand, spinning it in place, just to get a feel of it. Placing it firmly back in two hands, he started a kata that didn't even make it halfway through before the blade shattered.

Raising one hand to rub embarrassingly at his neck, the other held out the hilt of the sword. "I'm sorry. I'll pay for it if I have to."

The shopkeeper could only stare at the hilt in wonder.

"It happens every time. That's why I usually do hand-to-hand. I just know more techniques for the sword than anything else."

Styrandi emptied the expression from his face, then tossed the broken hilt into a bin next to his door. Staring at Cloud, the biggest grin he had ever seen spread across the man's face.

"I do believe we have a custom job on our hands! A challenge!"

Cloud stared into the man's beaming face, dumbfounded. "What?"

"You will, of course, stay with me during the forging of your sword. I will take approximately take two-weeks for us to build it, depending on what you want done, and what I can think up!" He hugged Cloud, enveloping him in arms as big around as tree trunks. "Go get your things, I'll get the spare room ready!"

Letting Cloud go, Styrandi turned around and practically _flew_ into the shop, heading towards his back room. Cloud stood there, a little bewildered, before one of the other shop holders came up to him.

"He hasn't had anyone come through for a sword in a long while. Not a custom one, anyway. And he's had plans and ideas for a buster sword, but no one can really use them. You've just made that man the happiest he's been since he started." A slap on the shoulder pushed him towards the town entrance. "Now go get your things! He was serious about you staying!"

Cloud nodded, still a little out of it, and headed for the airship.

--

"So you've got all you need for your stay?"

Cloud nodded. "I also informed my pa-companions about the stay. They will travel for a little while, and will visit in ten days to see if we'll need more time."

"Good, good." Styrandi rubbed his hands together, then grabbed a notebook and some pencils. "Let's get started then. How much are you willing to spend?"

Cloud pondered the thought. "I want the best. I have enough gil to buy your village, if that's what you need."

"Excellent. I didn't want to make anything if I wasn't getting paid for it, even if I've been waiting for a job like this forever. Next, how big?"

"Big enough to withstand me. Maybe a couple of inches shorter than me, so I wouldn't have it dragging the ground behind me when I walked."

"Yes, yes." Styrandi was drawing on the notepad, but Cloud wasn't able to discern anything from it. "How about something like this?"

Holding up the notepad, Cloud studied it. I was fairly long, and about as wide a he was. Studying the drawing nest to it made him gasp in awe. "There are six blades here."

Styrandi nodded. "Oh yes. I've had that design in my head for ages, but I didn't know of anyone who would be able to use it. So in my head it's stayed."

He pointed to the first blade, the largest. "That's the base sword of the First Tsurugi. It can change from either a single blade, to a double blade. The other five connect to it, so you have the option of using any of the swords in any combination. Long range, short range. Double handed, double bladed."

Cloud didn't even bother to think of his answer as his mouth ran away from him. "Make it. I want it done and in my hands as soon as possible!"

Styrandi answered him in bliss and moved to the smithy. "Yes sir!"

--

Vincent stared at the contraption strapped to Cloud's back when they finally returned to Smidrheim. He didn't even notice the giant hunk of metal in Cloud's hands.

It was obviously a sword holster, but why it had six sheaths was too much for him to stand. Thankfully, Cid asked before he could.

"What in Hel's name do you got so many damn spots fer a sword on your back?! I thought you were only gettin' one!"

Cloud grinned at them, then lifted the huge mass of steel and metal in his other hand. "It's for this."

Vincent still didn't understand, and Cid saved him yet again.

"What the hel is _that?!_ It's fuckin' huge!" Cid paused. "It still doesn't explain the six slots on your back."

Cloud's grin turned into a smirk. Taking hold of one side, he started separating his sword into six smaller ones, holstering them as they came apart.

Vincent blinked, and Cid gawked. "Oh."

Cid turned around and walked outside, the swears coming from his mouth strong enough to melt the lesser swords in the shop.

"Well Cloud, it seems as if you found yourself a decent sword."

Cloud's smile returned. "Yep! And it only cost me an eye, two arms, and my soul!"

Vincent slowly nodded, then turned around to exit the shop behind Cid. "Let's go. You're thrir have been chasing us for days. The last time we checked, they were only a half-day behind."

Cloud nodded and turned to Styrandi. "Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me. I'll tell every one I know your business here." Grabbing his bag, he left before Styrandi could get a word in edgewise.

Standing before the airship, Cloud smiled. Vincent moved next to him as Myrkr laid down at his feet. Varda and Thytr were already in the airship, Myrkr being the only one to stay behind with Cloud.

"I think it's time to meet them. What do you say to parking here for a few more hours?"

"I say it's about damn time, kid!" Cid grumbled from just inside the airlock. "I'm sick and tired of running from 'em."

Cloud nodded. "I'm going to put my stuff away, then get used to First Tsurugi a little more. I'll be outside the rest of the day."

--

"They've stopped."

Zack whipped his head around to her. "Are you sure?"

Aeris nodded to the east. "Yes. I can no longer sense the energy trails from the airship. They are not far from here."

Sephiroth turned and looked into the direction she had indicated. "I can see the wingtips of the airship. They have not left yet."

Zack whooped. "Alright! Time to rustle us up some wayward fourth and friends!"

Sephiroth shook his head at Zack as Aeris giggled. "What we have to put up with."

"Let's get him."

--

--

Okay, just for you guys, here's a translation of names for all of you:

Myrkr – darkness, Nifl wolf

Thytr – howling, Nifl wolf

Varda – guard against, Nifl wolf

Skyn – knowledge, Nifl wolf

Daga – dawn, Nifl wolf

Gersta – to tease, chocobo, Zack

Otul – fierce/piercing, chocobo, Sephiroth

Lilja – lily, chocobo, Aeris

Drifa – drafting snow, Cloud's mother

Thrasir – stormer, Cloud's father

Styrandi – guider/ruler, blacksmith

smidr – smith, forge

thrir – three

hvelpr – whelp

lif-lauss – inanimate/lifeless


End file.
